Nuit torride
by draymi0ne-f0r-ever
Summary: Une nuit d'amour entre Drago et Hermione. Attention ce n'est qu'un Lemon!


Coucou,

Voici mon premier Lemon ,je vous préviens tout de suite, s'en est un tout le long! Bref j'espère que cette petite OS vous plaira!

Bizou et bonne lecture!

Elle sentait ses mains parcourir son dos, partant du haut de son cou, descendant sur sa nuque, passant sur ses omoplates, caressant le milieu de son dos, faisant frissonner le creux de ses reins, pour lui prodigué le meilleur des massages.

Son souffle faisait frémir ses épaules, ses baisés dans le cou la faisait gémir de plaisir, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras.

Il la voulait, elle lui appartenait, c'était la plus belle jeune fille qu'il connaissait, et elle était à lui. Il sentait son corps secoué de frissons, il sentait le plaisir monter en elle, il voulait la faire monter au septième ciel le plus de fois possible, il voulait être à la hauteur, même encore plus haut.

Il aimait sentir ses ongles le griffer légèrement, symbole de son désir, ses petites mains dans son dos lui procurait la plus douce des tortures.

-Hermione…

Il n'avait pu se retenir de murmurer son nom.

-Humm Drago…

Elle aimait entendre son prénom dans sa bouche et pour le lui montrer avait fait la même chose.

Le désir monta d'un cran en entendant ce soupir suivit de son nom.

Elle avait sentit l'érection de son amant gonfler encore plus, ce qui lui donna envie de lui faire plaisir, elle se détacha donc légèrement, continuant de l'embrasser et de caresser maintenant ses abdominaux magnifiquement bien sculptés. Elle le fit basculer, se retrouvant sur lui, le bloquant de ses jambes.

-Drago… Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago… sussurra-t-elle à son oreille, décuplant ainsi le plaisir de son amant.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, suivant le mouvement de ses mains par de petit baiser fiévreux, passa sur son ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril et à la lisière de son boxer, le faisant languir, et gémir encore plus fort. Elle joua avec l'élastique de son boxer, passant un doigt ou deux légèrement dessous, frôlant son érection proéminente.

Il se sentait partir, et en même temps il lui était impossible de quitter le sol, une douce et terrible torture, la préférer de sa lionne, celle qui le rendait fou à chaque fois.

Elle retira son boxer, après avoir accidentellement frôlé pour la énième fois la bosse importante que formait la hampe de son amant. Elle se saisit du membre turgescent de son homme à pleine main, et sentit celui-ci frémir de plaisir contrôlé tant bien que mal.

Elle commença les allés retours, premièrement lent puis de plus en plus rapidement, sentant son Apollon gémir de plus en plus fort, et se stoppa juste avant qu'il ne craque. Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits deux minutes, pendant laquelle elle s'occupa des bourses de son chéri. Elle prit un malin plaisir à les dorloter, empêchant son amant de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

Sentant que la respiration de son homme reprenait enfin un rythme normal, elle se ressaisit de son membre, le faisant gémir de plaisir et sursauté, surpris par cette attaque. Cette fois ci, elle ne fit pas des allés retours avec sa main, mais elle prit la hampe frémissante à pleine bouche et commença ses vas et viens, ponctué de petit coup de langue, en accélérant le rythme, encouragé par les gémissements rauques, montant encore plus rapidement que précédemment, de son partenaire.

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à suçoter le gland rougit quand elle se stoppa encore une fois sous les recommandations de Drago, qui la ramenait vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Roh, toi je t'aime, tu ne sais même pas à quel point, mais maintenant c'est à moi de te faire plaisir…

Drago la retourna sur le lit, la dominant de son corps, exerçant une pression de ses hanches sur celle d'Hermione.

Il descendit, attrapant sa poitrine dans ses mains, la massant généreusement et tendrement, faisant soupirer son amante. Il remplaça sa main droite par sa bouche, titillant le téton durcit de sa partenaire. Il fit subir la même torture à l'autre mamelon, avant de descendre embrasser le ventre de son amour, s'attardant lui aussi sur son nombril, pendant qu'il jouait à son tour avec la culotte trempé de sa partenaire.

Sachant qu'Hermione aimait son coté sauvage et dominant, il ne lui enleva pas son souvêtement, mais lui arracha, en le déchirant, réduisant le bout de dentelle verte en lambeau. Cet excès de sauvagerie augmenta l'état de désir d'Hermione, qui ne put retenir un long soupire de bien-être.

Il commença à masser son point d'amour d'un doigt, appuyant légèrement, faisant gémir Hermione. Il enleva son doigt et le remplaça par son souffle glacé qui la fit encore plus frissonner. Il remplaça son souffle par sa bouche qu'il déposa avidement sur le point d'amour d'Hermione, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de désir mêlé. Il commença par de petit baiser, vite agrémenter par une langue câline qu'il fit onduler sur son clitoris, recherchant son point de non retour. Il sentit qu'il l'avait trouvé en voyant le corps de sa partenaire se cambrer brutalement, accompagné d'un cri de plaisir.

Il lâcha ce point, son majeur remplaçant sa langue, et enfouie celle-ci dans son intimité, lui arrachant de nouveau cris de plaisir, sous une respiration saccadé, rythmé par le cambrement de son corps. Il la délaissa, la faisant gémir de frustration, pour lui présenter trois doigts, qu'elle s'empressa de lécher, pour les humidifier. Quand il trouva que ceux-ci était assez humide, il la pénétra d'un doigt, la faisant se cambré, pendant qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Il rajouta progressivement ses deux autres doigts, agrémenter de long vas et viens.

-Drago… Drago… Viens… S'il te plait viens… Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ?

-Viens, viens… S'il te plait… Continua-t-elle.

-Je veux t'entendre me supplier, cri mon nom et supplies moi.

Il adorait autant qu'elle ce petit jeu entre eux deux, au moment fatidique.

-DRAGO ! Viens ! Je t'en pris !

-Encore !

Il accentua sa réplique par un coup de reins et une pénétration plus profonde de ses doigts, qui continuaient toujours de caresser intérieurement la jeune femme.

-DRAGO ! Prends-moi ! Vite ! Cria-t-elle au bord de l'extase.

-Avec plaisir ma princesse. Dit-il, s'appuyant sur ses deux bras de part et d'autre d'Hermione, et la pénétrant d'un coup sec, les faisant frémir et soupirer de bien-être tout les deux.

Il commença de long vas et viens tout en embrassant sa belle, accélérant de plus en plus de rythme, la respiration saccadée. Ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents faisaient trembler tout le lit, leur procurant encore plus de sensations. Soudain elle atteignit le paroxysme, l'orgasme suprême, l'envoyant directement au septième ciel tandis qu'elle hurlait le nom de son amant. Drago la rejoignant tout de suite après, profitant des contractions de l'intimité de sa princesse. Il jouie en hurlant son nom, et en se déversant dans sa partenaire, celle-ci sentant les contractions du membre de son amant en elle, la ravissant au plus au point.

Il se retira doucement après quelques minutes, récupérant un semblant de force pour pouvoir se soulever de son amante. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui, lui disant tout son amour au creux de l'oreille, s'endormant rapidement, bercé par la respiration de son amour.

FIN!

REVIEWS!


End file.
